Time doesn't heal your wounds
by Black-Ice-lover
Summary: Mitchie had to move away from her city, New York and leave her friends there. She has to start a new life but the accident will always remind her of NY and her friends, the only people she really cared about.
1. Chapter 1

She doesn't get it. Why do people keep thinking they know what's best for her? Her teachers always told her that she has to be good in school, or else she wouldn't get accepted in a college. She doesn't even want to go to college. Her old friends told her that she needs to come back to them or she won't survive school because she isn't popular anymore. She never said she wants to be popular. Her family told her to stay away of those 'degenerate people you call friends'. No one of them thought that this 'degenerate people' were the only ones she trusted completely and they never let her down. The only person that had always trusted her with her decisions was her grandma. Her grandma is the only person that understands her and she always fights with her mom because 'this girl has to make her experiences' but her mother just cares to much about her and is afraid something happens to her. And she knows that.

Mitchie sighted as the speaker told her that they will land in an hour. She has to wait for another hour before she can finally get out of this plane. She hates planes. She always hated planes since the accident in third grade. Her class flew to Miami but the plane crashed. Everyone stayed alive because it wasn't a big crash but ever since she is afraid of planes.

She tried to sleep a bit but _the accident_ came in her as soon as she closed her eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She missed them. She missed them a lot.

Mitchie washed away the tear and tried to calm herself down. She knew she shouldn't cry because it was needed but she wanted to be with them so badly. She opened her laptop and looked at the photos of her and her friends.

Soon the plane landed and she hurried up to get out there. When she was out she already saw her grandma waiting for her. Mitchie ran up to her grandma and gave her a big hug.

'Mitchie, sweetie, how are you doing?' asked her happy grandma.

'Horrible. I miss them so much, grandma. They were my only and best friends' she started sobbing

'Psshhh... Don't cry. Please don't cry. It hurts so much to see you like this. 'Pleaded her grandma. She wasn't used to her granddaughter being so vulnerable and hurt. She wanted to help her but she knew that she couldn't do anything to help her. Only they could help her.

'I'm sorry…' said Mitchie calming herself down.

'It's okay, Mitchie.' They went into her grandma's limousine.

'Michelle, you know I love you, right?' asked Glenda her granddaughter. Mitchie nodded 'Then you should know that I'm not going to say that everything will get better. That you have to just wait.' She looked at Mitchie. Ohh, how much she reminded her of Jonathan. She has the same eyes and her lips are just as full as his lips were. He was a beautiful young man, just as Mitchie is.

She continued 'I won't say anything of these things because I know time can't heal your wounds. No one can, only you are capable of healing your wounds. Time and other people can only help you a little bit but the aching won't stop until you realize you need to move on and try to do something about.' Mitchie nodded and Glenda kissed her forehead.

'Miss Torres, we're here.' They heard the chauffeur, Mr. Johnson, as he opened their door.

Mitchie got out of the limo and took her bags. Mr Johnson and her grandma took some as well.

'Michelle what are you hiding in this bags. They weight tons.' Chuckled Mr. Johnson. He is a tall man in the beginning of his sixties. He always played with her when she was little. He is a very nice man and was the best of her grandpa, who died when she was six. And for the first time since the accident, she actually smiled a little.


	2. The family

_And for the first time since the accident she actually smiled._

They were standing in front of the door. Mitchie was afraid to open the door 'cause the last time she was here she was a nice girl. She looked at herself: She wore a short, really short dress with a black leather jacket. Her black boots were way too high but she had no problems to wear them. Her naturally straight brown hair was now blonde and had blue tips. And she didn't even want to start about her tattoos on her arm (?) and her belly button piercing.

She didn't fit in this family; she was the black sheep, like her parents once. Both of her parents were from wealthy families and were expected to do what they were expected to. Her parents rebelled when they were young but when her oldest brother was born they started to be 'normal' and all parent- like. They were great parents.

Her mom has two brothers and a sister and her dad has three brothers and two sisters, yes she has a big family. Now, either of them had few children, her parents too. She has three brothers and three sisters, (A/N: I know the family is huge and that there are lots of children) but no one would think of her mom having so many children.

Her dad died a few years ago in a car crash and since then the chaos started. Mitchie, her parents and siblings lived in New York since she was ten, while the rest of her family lived in a gigantic house in a small town which was only an hour from LA away.

When her dad died some of her siblings moved to the rest of the family and some stayed with her and her mom in NY. Her youngest sister, Emily, was afraid that her mom could 'leave' too and therefore she was ALWAYS with her. Her oldest brother Jake left college but her grandparents forced him to go to there and only Mitchie new that he was travelling around the world with his band. The twins, Amy and Drake moved to her family and only Derek stayed with her, Emily and their mom in NY. Derek was the only one who stayed at least somewhat mature. He helped her mom a lot and was next to her grandma the only one who accepted her.

And Mitchie, well… At first she was depressed and closed up from everyone. Her friends didn't try to help her but turned their backs on her. And when she finally started to get over the death of her father, she met Ally, Miley, Selena, Alex, Mike and Daniel. They got really close and those guys never betrayed her but helped her and always stayed on her side.

Her family didn't like them because they thought they were bad influences on Mitchie. When she met them she started partying, drinking, ignored school and always got in trouble. She lost her virginity to some dude at a party and hooked up with Mike a few times. But she loved them because they were the only ones who understood her.

But their last _accident_ got them in big trouble and she got sent away to the rest of the family. Her mom and two siblings stayed in New York because Emily didn't want to move, so Mitchie and her mom respected Emily's wish.

She started panicking because she didn't want them to judge her because enough people already did that and she knew that her aunts and cousins will judge her too.

In this house lived her two grandmas and a grandpa, three aunts with their husbands and their children, the twins and some staff in the house. Her parents' brothers all moved out and lived somewhere far away from this family.

She took a deep breath and Glenda opened the door. And as Mitchie thought everyone stared at her and only her grandparent's and Amy and Drake were happy to see her. They ran up to her and hugged, all muttering 'I missed you's' and so on.

'See who decided to finally show up' said a snobbish voice behind her. She knew this voice just too well; it belonged to her cousin Charlotte, who was born the same day as Mitchie. They always hated each other because Charlotte was a bitch since she was little. Mitchie turned around and saw Charlotte standing there with some people Mitchie didn't knew. Or at least she thought so.

'Charlotte…' said Mitchie in a fake happy tone.

'How cute, Mitchie decided that she needs some attention and how could she get it better then with ugly styling and sluttish dresses. So happy to see you.' She said with a smirk on her face.

'Hey Charlotte, see you're the same bitch you were years ago. Wherefore do I get the honour to talk to you?' replied Mitchie in the same sarcastic tone.

'MITCHIE!' cried Charlotte's mom, Stephanie, while the others snickered.

Charlotte decided to ignore Mitchie's remark and mustered her look.

'What have you done with your hair? It looks horrible, even worse then before and what's with the leather jacket in July?' Mitchie looked at her arm and hopped that no one would say something but lucky her, her grandma, Christine told her to put the jacked down.

'I don't want to, Grandma. I always wear a jacked in summer' she lied.

'I don't care. I want you to put that jacked down because you're in a house and not on the street' said her grandma in that 'do-what-I-say-or-you'll-get-into-trouble-but-will-do-it-either-way'-tone. She sighted 'Fine' and saw Charlotte's friends smirking.

Just as soon as she took the jacket off, someone (guess who) pointed to her tattoos on the arm.

Everyone stared at her in shock. 'Michelle, why would you do something like that to your body? And does your mother know?' asked Christine her granddaughter in disappointment.

'Yes, grandma, she knows'

'What is wrong with her? She lets you do a tattoo? I'm going to kill her someday! I don't want you to be like your mother. Michelle, what were you thinking when you did that? And what was your stupid mother thinking when she allowed you to do that?'

'Grandma…grandma…grandma! Mom hasn't allowed me to get a tattoo. I got it myself. Without asking.'

'You did what? I never thought that you're that stupid! At least your mother is not completely idiotic…But how did you get it without permission?'

'Some dude made me the tattoos without permission of my parents because I had something with his brother at the time.'

**So, this is chapter two. I hope you guys review because I don't even know whether someone reads this story, so I will update next time when I get…umm…five reviews.**


End file.
